


Revenge is a Dish Best Eaten by Two

by Hinata Uchiha (TimeLadyMirror)



Series: The fan and the flame [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, SasuHina Month 2017, but i'm late as always, it was for sasuhina month, just another smutty thing from yours truly, lots of dirty talk, obviously an AU, well it's a lot to me anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyMirror/pseuds/Hinata%20Uchiha
Summary: A petty Sasuke gets Hinata mixed up in his schemes against his teammates who have dragged him back to the village kicking and screaming





	Revenge is a Dish Best Eaten by Two

**Author's Note:**

> For Sasuhina Month, but I'm dreadfully late because timelines are no good for me lol. This was an experiment to see if I could write a darker, pettier Sasuke, so I'd appreciate your feedback on that front.

Lightning subtly crackled up and down his arms as Sasuke stalked toward the ruin of his district. All around him, people practically dove out of the way as they spotted him walking by, the fear they had of him and his legendary temper not soothed by Naruto's assurances that he was a changed man.

 

They were right: he hadn't changed, not even a little.

 

Still, it served his end goal to pretend that he was different, that he had turned his back on revenge, that he cared about creating bonds with these people. So he played nice, let them confine him for a time, and once free of that, let Naruto and Sakura hang all over him and drag him around like he was a prize that they had won, like he was a dog that had finally come to heel. His only outward show of rebellion being his absolute refusal to relinquish his choice of clothing, the ones that hinted strongly at his defection and subsequent time spent with Orochimaru. 

 

But that petty rebellion did nothing to relieve him of stress. 

 

His mouth quirked up, twisting his hard expression into a vaguely sinister smirk, as he thought of what awaited him in his old home. His excitement grew, the air around him sparking with electricity. Thinking about it always did this to him, made his blood hot with fire and his skin prickle as the hairs got electrically charged, the tight control he kept over his two chakra natures slipping dangerously the closer he came to having this, having _her_ , until his hands would be trembling and fire would shoot out of his nostrils when he first pushed into her sopping wet pussy. He almost burnt down his house the first time he had her, so tightly wound was he. 

 

The ruin of his district draws near, and he slipped through the broken gate, breaking into a graceful lope that carried him quickly to the home of his childhood innocence, his smirk briefly overtaking the entirety of his face when he senses her chakra within. He imagined what she looked like in his old room, most likely sitting on his bed, her form spilling over the edges of the small mattress. She was probably gently stroking the fur of one of his old stuffed animals, her hair an inky river on the white of his sheets and pillow. The afternoon sun would be blazing an umber trail on her exposed skin, and the thought of revealing more of her creamy skin to the dying light made his heart pound and his cock twitch in his pants. 

 

Quietly, he opened the front door, slipping in the dark and dusty interior as silently as a cat. Black eyes swept briefly over the living room, not allowing himself to indulge in memories of any kind, simply cataloging the space and allowing his thirst, his need, for revenge to simmer deep in his belly. In another life, he thought as he crept through the dark space, he would have brought her here to meet his parents, endured Shisui's teasing over dinner and his mother's tearful exclamations that he was becoming a man right before her eyes. His hime would be the perfect dinner guest, even helping his mother do the dishes before he walked her home. Her father or her troublesome cousin would meet them at the compound gates and invite him in for tea, a thinly veiled hostility in their eyes as they ushered him in, but he would, like his precious hime, be the perfect guest. Only at the end of the visit would he meet her cousin's white eyed stare and let the man see all the things he did to his precious cousin in the dark. Sasuke subtly shook his head, dark chuckle caught in his throat as he neared his bedroom door. Now was not the time to indulge in useless fantasy, not when he was so close to his goal.

 

He slid the door open, and she was revealed to him. 

 

She was sprawled naked on his bed, his old stuffed cat toy pressed between her generous breasts. Her head was tilted away from him, but he could see her biting her lip as she stroked the insides of her thighs. Lust consumed him then, hot and sure, engorging his flesh and wiping out all thoughts but one. 

 

"I've been waiting for you, oji," she whispered, her voice husky with desire, and he was lost.

 

He did not care how desperate he must have looked to her eyes as he hurriedly shucked off his clothes, the articles tossed carelessly to the floor as he crossed the dimly lit space in three short steps. His beloved Kusanagi was unceremoniously dropped at the foot of the futon as he crawled, as naked as she, over her body and covered her full lips with his own, his hands immediately filling themselves with her heavy breasts. She moaned as his tongue surged into her open mouth, her hands burying themselves in his spiky hair. Her legs wrapped around his hips, dragging him closer until his throbbing erection was flush against her already dripping slit, and he broke the kiss to moan raggedly against the tender skin of her neck as his hips began grinding helplessly against hers.

 

"You're already so wet, hime. Have you been touching yourself without me?" He asked, the words muffled as he occupied his mouth with licking, biting, and sucking her soft mounds. She arched into him, her hand on the back of his head pressing him more firmly to her chest, and she moaned an affirmative, not unaware of the impact her confirmation would have on him. He did not disappoint, hips jerking, cock twitching eagerly against her, and black eyes bleeding ruby red as they gazed into hers. She bit her lip, peering up at him through thick lashes and with a mock innocence that had his nostrils flaring at the sight of it.

 

"I've been thinking about your hands on me all day, oji. I tried to be good and wait for you, but every time I saw you, all I could think about was how good you feel inside me," she tilted her head so that she could lick a trail from the underside of his jaw to his earlobe, nibbling lightly on it before whispering, "you always fill me up just right."

 

" _Fuck_ , Hinata," he hissed, hiking her leg up to ride high and tight on his body, giving himself more room to work his erection into her wet pussy. No matter how in control of the night he started, she was always able to reduce him to this: desperate and impatient, half wild with the need to be inside her. 

 

" _Juuust_ like that, Sasuke," she moaned, fingers digging in to the firm flesh of his ass as he rolled his hips against her, dragging the hard, thick length of his cock against her sensitive walls and making her eyes want to roll into the back of her head. She'd never expected, when Sasuke first approached her after being forcibly brought home by his dedicated teammates, it would end up quite like this.

 

_"Aren't you tired of waiting for that idiot to notice you, Hyuuga?" He'd asked, dark eyes alive with thinly veiled cruelty and excitement as she turned over his words in her head, "Don't you know he'll never want anything as badly as he wants control over me? If you have me," he was whispering now, his breath washing over the back of her ear as he brushed her long hair (she suddenly remembered that he liked long hair) away from her neck and pressed close to her so that she could feel the hard length of him pressing into her ass, the feel of him so erotic she instantly felt herself grow wet with wanting, "you'll have something he could only dream of having, and then," when had his hands slipped under her jacket, into her pants? She didn't know and couldn't think as she failed to bite back the moan that rose from her throat when his fingers slipped under her drenched panties and two of them eased inside her while the fingers of his other hand restlessly twisted her nipple. "Then you'll have him right where you want him, won't you, hime?"_

 

They had been going hot and heavy ever since, doing very little to conceal their activities from their closest friends, and even if they had been trying to be careful, the smoldering looks Sasuke directed her way would have given them away just as surely as if they had been caught in the act. Her teammates knew, begrudgingly helping her conceal the hickeys, bite marks, and the scent of him that covered her body like a blanket from the discerning eyes of her father and relatives. Kiba especially couldn't stand it, muttering fiercely under his breath as he gave her the pills developed by his clan that would mask her scent until she'd had a chance to shower and for Sasuke's cum to leak out of her. All of Team 10 knew, and though she had not asked it of them, they seemed to have taken it upon themselves to run interference whenever the oblivious members of Team 7 were around. Team Gai did the same in regards to Neji, knowing how highly the somber young man regarded his duties, born of obligation and genuine love, toward Hinata. What any of them thought of the relationship she had with Sasuke, Hinata didn't know and increasingly didn't care, not when he was fucking her like this.

 

"Does it feel good, Hina-hime," he grunted, sucking the juncture of her jaw and neck and changing his rhythm until he was punching out loud, lewd groans of enjoyment from her with every thrust, the heels of her feet digging in to the backs of his thighs until he was fucking her with short, powerful strokes, his balls slapping wildly against her ass cheeks and shooting shocks of pleasure up his spine. 

 

"Ah. Ahh. Sasuke, I'm gonna, I'm gonna...!" She couldn't finish, words failing her as her orgasm swept in, drawing her body taut like a bow as she arched into him, her pleasure magnified as he continued burying himself in her in furious, increasingly sloppy thrusts.

 

"That's it, baby, cum on my cock." His eyes were narrowed to red slits, his body trembling as his cock twitched, and he came deep inside her quivering sex in several long spurts. He rested his sweaty forehead against hers, panting softly. Her fingers gently pressed against the ridge of his spine, encouraging him to settle his weight fully against her, and he did so, burying his fingers in the silky hair at the base of her skull so that he could better kiss her.

 

"You're going to get me pregnant if you keep refusing to use protection," she said after a while. He brushed his lips against her cheeks, hiding his amused smirk by the shell of her ear.

 

"Hn. Good. It'll make it easier to convince your father to let you marry me that way, and I won't have to pretend to give a shit about Naruto anymore." He said, rolling off her and pulling her to lie sprawled across his chest instead. She gaped at him, a cute blush staining her cheeks.

 

"What," he asked, entwining their fingers together and tucking her more securely to him, "did you think I would share?"


End file.
